


beer-flavored kiss

by guiabano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, SunaFemTsukki, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, sunatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiabano/pseuds/guiabano
Summary: Despite the lackness of any foundational interaction back in the day, Tsukishima Kei finds herself being drawn. Pulled firmly into the orbit of Suna's presence, his lidded gaze that follows her as she sipped her third sangria at the far end of the bar. Suna, all suited up, celebrating a game win against the MSBY Black Jackals.Amidst the din of the technicolored room, Tsukishima Kei feels her spine tingle.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	beer-flavored kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system.

She remembers.

They first met during the 2012 Spring High Tournament. 

Suna Rintarou, a second year middle-blocker of Inarizaki Men's Volleyball Club. Tsukishima Kei, a first year middle-blocker of Karasuno Women's Volleyball Club.

There was no window where they could've interacted apart from passing glances as they walked along the hallway. Or a disinterested gaze as they watch the other hurtle parallel to the net to block the opponent's spike while standing at the bleachers while waiting for their next game. Their teams didn't even go far deep into the tournament, having been eliminated before the semi-final match.

Despite the lackness of any foundational interaction back in the day, Tsukishima Kei finds herself being _drawn_. Pulled firmly into the orbit of Suna's presence, his lidded gaze that follows her as she sipped her third sangria at the far end of the bar. Suna, all suited up, celebrating a game win against the MSBY Black Jackals. 

Amidst the din of the technicolored room, Tsukishima Kei feels her spine tingle. 

A few drinks and bit of dilly-dallying later, Tsukishima Kei finds herself pinned against the bar's side alley wall, helpless as Suna Rintarou's beer-flavored tongue explores the deep caverns of her mouth. The organ flicks inside. On the sensitive roof. Between the crevices of her teeth and gums. Against the outline of her inner cheek. Tsukishima Kei returns the favor, massaging Suna's tongue in equal vigor. Her hands roam on the expanse of Suna's body, mapping the planes and dips of corded muscles hidden underneath the suit. She rests her palms over Suna's chest, and through some devilish haze, decides to flick the nipples. It elicited a moan from the man and pulls away from the kiss.

Suna stares, rather, _eye fucks_ her in response. "Let's go to my place," he says as he wraps his arm around Tsukishima's waist to tug her along. Tsukishima nods.

They arrive at Suna's place after a ten-minute cab ride spent entirely in a heated make-out session. Tsukishima would have cared more about the awkward glances thrown by the driver on the rear-view mirror if not for the overwhelming feeling of being _owned_ with just Suna's tongue alone.

Suna ushers Tsukishima inside his apartment building, arms possessively snugging her small waist against his side. Tsukishima feels the heat emanate from the man, deep breaths fueling anticipation of what will come. Suna plants a kiss on her forehead as he opens the door to his abode.

At the click of the lock, Suna carries Tsukishima straight to his bed. He encases her body with his own as he attacks her neck, collarbone, and chest with wet nips and bites. His hands travel across her body, deftly removing her clothes to reveal more of the supple skin. He sheds her of her blouse, leaving the thin lace camisole disheveled in the wake of his touch. He unbuttons her slacks and peels them off along with her panties, feeling the jutted hipbone and the softness of her thighs.

"Beautiful," Suna whispers as he rakes his gaze on Tsukishima's body, pausing at her blushing face and hardened nipples.

"Your turn, please," Tsukishima breathes.

Suna easily complies, shedding off his suit and slacks languidly, putting on a show. He smirks. _Like what you see_?

Tsukishima lustfully bites her lower lip when Suna crawls on top of her in all his naked glory. She reaches for his cock, thick and hard against skin, rubs it slowly, spreading precum onto the shaft as Suna stares intensely at her. His hot breath fans across her face. "Faster, babe."

Tsukishima wants to reach for a kiss, but Suna suddenly pulls back in favor of sucking and thumbing her nipples. Tsukishima moans high and long, head thrown back in pleasure with every flick of the tongue against her nubs. Suna proceeds to pepper her body with wet kisses and bites that are sure to mark - down to her ribs, soft stomach, hipbones. He spreads her legs apart and attacks her clit with kitten licks straightaway. Tsukishima sees stars with every grind of the tongue against her organ, with every slurp of her juices as if she's ripe peach. Pleasure sparks from her belly to the tips of her toes when Suna inserts two fingers and curls them upwards. Her hands find purchase gripping the sheets.

"S-Suna, I'm gonna... I'm close... Hhh," Tsukishima deliciously whimpers. Suna nothing but vigorously laps up and presses hard against her clit while pumping his fingers, now three, inside her. Curling and tapping repeatedly against her special spot. 

"S-Suna, s-stop, ahh..." A loud wail escapes her as she orgasms hard. Suna continues his ministrations as she rides her high. Teetering overstimulation, she grips Suna's hair to pull him off. The man's face is drenched in her juices. Suna removes his fingers and licks the wetness off clean. 

The hunger doesn't abate, if not, Tsukishima's orgasm only spurred Suna on. He flips her to lie on her stomach and places a pillow under her waist as support. "Ready, babe?" he asks as he pushes his cock inside her. Slowly, savoring the wet hotness of her pussy enveloping him.

Tsukishima turns her neck to see him when he fully sheathes himself, her gaze all sultry and demanding. "You're thick."

"Yeah, well, you're pussy's greedy," he retorts. Breathing heavily, he tentatively thrusts to see any resistance. But Tsukishima quickly recovers. "You can move now."

With her signal, Suna pulls out his entire shaft then plunges back in, using his weight to slam his cock inside her folds. It robs Tsukishima of her voice, moans cut-off at every slap of skin. She screams when Suna changes his angle and presses his weight on the spot just above her ass. She grips the sheets desperately as anchor lest she loses herself.

"Yes, f-fuck, there, p-please." She begs incoherently, babbles at the steady increase of desire pooling inside her. Her toes curl against the bed.

"Yeah babe, you're so fucking tight. You like getting fucked like this? Yeah, shit, come on, you can cum again." He relishes the sound of skin against skin filling his room. Graciously, Suna speeds up his tempo, uses his core to leave bite marks on Tsukishima's side. He feels muscles contract against his cock, feels wetness rush down both their thighs as Tsukishima shakes in orgasmic bliss. He straightens up and grabs the bunch of lace camisole to lift her off the bed. Tsukishima plants her palms to support her upper body, nevermind how the position might ruin her undergarment. The lace is tight against her body and will probably leave marks on her skin. 

"How many orgasms can you give me tonight, huh?" Suna asks as he resumes pounding into her tight heat. His other hand reaches in front of Tsukishima to cup her breast and feel the hardened nipple against the lace. "Maybe you can give me three tonight? F-fuck you tightened up hearing that."

"I- I can't do three, it's too much... s-sensitive. Aaah!" Tsukishima's voice sounds hoarse. 

"You're pussy seems to like it, babe. F-fuck let me try something." His hands reach down to rub Tsukishima's clit. She grabs his hand as if to tell him to stop, but instead, he releases his hold of her camisole and wraps his arm around her torso, pulling her flush against his chest. His cock reaches deeper inside her, and she tightens up considerably at the new position. 

"I think you can give me one more." Suna fucks her into oblivion. His other hand busies itself cupping and pinching skin until it reaches her throat. Firmly, he uses his thumb to press. Pleasure crawls underneath her skin like wildfire with every press and release.

Tsukishima rests her head on Suna's shoulder as air is choked out of her leaving her body wanting more. She feels Suna's cock engorge inside her, ready to spill.

They reach their peak simultaneously, Suna unloading inside her as her juices gush out in desperate spurts, thoroughly soiling the bed. Her legs tremble and her lungs burn in exertion. Suna lays her down on the cleaner side of the mattress and gently caresses her thigh. 

"Told you you can give me three," Suna says finally when Tsukishima regains her bearings. "Later in the morning, give me another three." 

Tsukishima lightly chuckles in bliss before completely falling asleep.


End file.
